hitchhikersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Saatyaki/Seshendra : Visionary Poet of the Millennium
Visionary Poet of the Millennium An Indian poet Prophet Seshendra Sharma October 20th, 1927 - May 30th, 2007 http://seshendrasharma.weebly.com/ https://www.facebook.com/GunturuSeshendraSharma/ Seshendra Sharma is one of the most outstanding minds of modern Asia. He is the foremost of the Telugu poets today who has turned poetry to the gigantic strides of human history and embellished literature with the thrills and triumphs of the 20th century. A revolutionary poet who spurned the pedestrian and pedantic poetry equally, a brilliant critic and a scholar of Sanskrit, this versatile poet has breathed a new vision of modernity to his vernacular. Such minds place Telugu on the world map of intellectualism. Readers conversant with names like Paul Valery, Gauguin, and Dag Hammarskjold will have to add the name of Seshendra Sharma the writer from India to that dynasty of intellectuals. Rivers and poets Are veins and arteries Of a country. Rivers flow like poems For animals, for birds And for human beings- The dreams that rivers dream Bear fruit in the fields The dreams that poets dream Bear fruit in the people- * * * * * * The sunshine of my thought fell on the word And its long shadow fell upon the century Sun was playing with the early morning flowers Time was frightened at the sight of the martyr- - Seshendra Sharma B.A: Andhra Christian College: Guntur: A.P: India LLB: Madras University: Madras Deputy Municipal Commissioner (37 Years) Dept of Municipal Administration, Government of Andhra Pradesh Parents: G.Subrahmanyam (Father) , Ammayamma (Mother) Siblings: Anasuya,Devasena (Sisters),Rajasekharam(Younger brother) Wife: Mrs.Janaki Sharma Children: Vasundhara , Revathi (Daughters), Vanamaali , Saatyaki (Sons) Seshendra Sharma better known as Seshendra is a colossus of Modern Indian poetry. His literature is a unique blend of the best of poetry and poetics. Diversity and depth of his literary interests and his works are perhaps hitherto unknown in Indian literature. From poetry to poetics, from Mantra Sastra to Marxist Politics his writings bear an unnerving pprint of his rare genius. His scholar ship and command over Sanskrit , English and Telugu Languages has facilitated his emergence as a towering personality of comparative literature in the 20th century world literature. T.S.Eliot , Archbald Macleish and Seshendra Sharma are trinity of world poetry and Poetics. His sense of dedication to the genre of art he chooses to express himself and the determination to reach the depths of subject he undertakes to explore place him in the galaxy of world poets / world intellectuals. Seshendra’s eBooks : http://kinige.com/author/Gunturu+Seshendra+Sharma Seshendra Sharma’s Writings Copyright © Saatyaki S/o Seshendra Sharma Contact : saatyaki@gmail.com+919441070985+917702964402 గుంటూరు శేషేంద శర్మ ఆయన రూపం సుందరం, మాట మధురం, కవిత్వం రసభరితం. అలంకారశాస్త్రాలను ఔపోసన పట్టిన పండితుడు. మంచి వక్త, వ్యాసం, విమర్శ.. ఏది రాసినా ఆయన ముద్ర ప్రస్ఫుటం. ఆయనది విశ్వమానవదృష్టి. పాన పీన ఆహార విహారాల నుంచి నిత్యనైమిత్తిక కార్యాచరణలు, ఆలోచనలు... అన్నింటా ఆయన సంప్రదాయ, ఆధునిక తత్వాల మేళవింపు. 'సర్వేజనా స్సుఖినోభవంతు' అన్నది ఆయన ఆత్మనినాదం, ఘోషం. ఆత్మీయులకూ, అభిమానులకూ ఆయన శేషేన్‌, శేషేంద్ర. అటూ ఇటూ బంధుత్వాలను తగిలిస్తే ఆయన పేరు గుంటూరు శేషేంద్ర శర్మ.......... - ఆంధ్రప్రభ' 'సచిత్ర' 'వారపత్రిక, ' (21 ఆగస్టు, 2000) * * * పుట్టిన ఊరు నెల్లూరు జిల్లా ఉదయగిరి తాలూకా నాగరాజుపాడు. భారత ప్రభుత్వ ‘రాష్ట్రేంద్రు’ బిరుదం, కలకత్తా రాష్ట్రీయ హిందీ అకాడమీ అవార్డు, కేంద్ర సాహిత్య అకాడమీ అవార్డు, తెలుగు విశ్వవిద్యాలయం గౌరవ డాక్టరేటు ముఖ్య పురస్కారాలు. గుంటూరు ఎ.సి. కాలేజీ నుంచి పట్టభద్రులు. మద్రాసు లా కాలేజీ నుంచి ‘లా’ డిగ్రీ. ఆంధ్రప్రదేశ్‌ ప్రభుత్వంలో మున్సిపల్‌ కమీషనరుగా పనిచేసి, పదవీ విరమణ వేశారు. నా దేశం - నా ప్రజలు, మండే సూర్యుడు, గొరిల్లా, సముద్రం నా పేరు, కవిసేన మేనిఫెస్టో, రక్తరేఖ, స్వర్ణహంస, కాలరేఖ, షోడశి, ఆధునిక మహాభారతం, జనవంశమ్‌ ప్రధాన రచనలు. కవిత్వంలో, సాహిత్య విమర్శలో విలక్షుణులు. ప్రపంచ సాహిత్యం మీద, భారతీయ సాహిత్యం మీద సాధికారిక పరిచయం. సంస్కృత, ఆంధ్ర, ఆంగ్ల భాషల్లో పండితులు, వచన కవిత్వం, పద్యరచన - రెండిరటి సమాన ప్రతిభావంతులు, ఆధునిక కవిత్వంలో విలక్షణ ఊహాశాలిత ఈయన ప్రత్యేకత. వచన కవిత్వానికి ఒక కొత్త వాకిలి తెరిచిన స్వతంత్రులు. బహిరంతర ప్రకృతులకు తమ రచన ద్వారా వ్యాఖ్యానం పలికిన దార్శనిక కవి. ఒకానొక శైలీ నిర్మాత. - 'యువ' 'నుంచి' 'యువ' 'దాకా' ('కవితాసంకలనం)''' 'అ'.'జో'. - 'వి'. 'భొ'. 'ప్రచురణలు' 1'999''' Seshendra : Visionary Poet of the Millennium seshendrasharma.weebly.com -------- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K91NMuJw9uY ----------------- For further information please contact : Saatyaki S/o Seshendra Sharma , saatyaki@gmail.com , 9441070985 , 7702964402 '''బ్రతుకు' 'తోటలో' 'బంగారు' '''పాట కర్మశేషం ముగిసి, కర్తవ్యాలు నెరవేరి, జీవాత్మ పరమాత్మను చేరుకొన్న రోజున గాజుపేటికలో శాశ్వతనిద్రలో ఉన్నప్పుడు అంజలి ఘటించడానికి వెళ్ళి ఆయనను చివరిసారిగా చూసిన దృశ్యం నాకిప్పటికీ కన్నులలో మెదులుతున్నది. మంగళస్నానం చేసి, పసిమి పట్టువస్త్రాలు ధరించి, పుష్పమాలాలంకృతుడైన కొత్త పెళ్ళికొడుకు ఉత్సవసంరంభానికి సొమ్మసిల్లి విరిపాన్పుమీద మేను అరవాల్చినట్లుగా అనిపించింది. శతాబ్దాల లోతులను తరచి చూసిన ఆ విశాలనేత్రాలు వెలుగులీనుతున్నట్లే అగుపించాయి. ముఖంలో ఏదో జన్మాంతరసమీక్షారేఖ తళతళలాడుతున్నది. పెదవులపై చిరునవ్వు చెక్కుచెదరలేదు. వయోభారం వల్ల శరీరం ఒక్కింత నలుపుతేరింది. ఆవేశం కమ్మినపుడు ఆ సమున్నతనాసావంశం ఎలా నెత్తురులు చిమ్మేదో జ్ఞాపకానికి వచ్చింది. తెల్లని చేమంతి పువ్వురేకలు దిక్కుల నుంచి చుక్కలు నేలపైకి రాలినట్లు చుట్టూ చెల్లాచెదరుగా పడివున్నాయి. ద్రోణపర్వంలో తిక్కనగారు "ఆ కుమారోత్తముఁ డందు చంద్రు క్రియ నొప్పె; సితాయుధఖండభూషణో, దాత్తమణిప్రతానములు తారల చందము నొంది యందమై, యత్తఱి నుల్లసిల్లె వసుధాధిప! చూపఱపిండు చూడ్కికిన్" అని వర్ణించినట్లే ఉన్నదా పార్థివదేహం. మృత్యువులోనూ ఎంత అందం! చేతులు జోడించి నమస్కరించాను. అందం నిండిన చందం జీవితాన్ని సౌందర్యకలశరత్నాకరపు సారనవనీతంగా పూర్ణాస్వాదించిన గుంటూరు శేషేంద్రశర్మ గారు నిజంగా సాహిత్యవిద్యాధరులు. తండ్రిగారి సన్నిధిలో నేర్చి ఉపనిషత్తులను, వాల్మీకి రామాయణాన్ని, కాళిదాసు కృతులలోని అందాలను గుండెలలో నింపుకొన్నారు. నైషధీయ సౌందర్యరహస్యాలను హృదయోల్లాసంగా మథించిన మేధావి. ఆనందవర్ధనుని నుంచి ఆర్చిబాల్డ్ మెక్లీష్ దాకా ఆలంకారికులందరూ ప్రాణస్నేహితులే మరి. ఆంధ్రకవితావ్యాహారం ఆయన గళసీమలో సువర్ణమణిహారమై ప్రకాశించింది. పాశ్చాత్యసాహిత్యికులందరినీ ఆత్మీయం చేసుకొన్నారు. సంస్కృతాంగ్లాలలో పారంగతులు. ఆధ్యాత్మిక కవిత్వాభిమానం వల్ల పారశీక భాషాకుటుంబంతో చుట్టరికం తప్పలేదు. ఇన్ని సంస్కారాలను ప్రోదిచేసుకొని రచనావ్యాసంగానికి ఉపక్రమించారు. ఆ అందచందాలు అందరికీ అందవు. అందమే అలంకారమని నమ్మిన వామన మతానుయాయులలో త్రివిక్రము డాయన. ఆ సౌందర్యాన్వేషణమే జీవితంలోనూ కవిత్వంలోనూ ఆయనకు సరికొత్త లోకాలను పరిచయం చేసింది. ఆ సౌందర్యబంధం వల్లనే కావ్యజీవితం రసాత్మకం కాగలిగింది. ఆయన కవితాదర్శం సమస్యల మంచుపొరలను తొలగించి విశ్వమానవునికోసం వెలుగులు నింపిన మండే సూర్యుడా? జీవితంకంటె విలువైన జీవితసందేశాన్నిచ్చిన అఖండ కాలాతీతపురుషుడా? భామహుడా? ఆయన భావవిప్లవభాషావిధాతా? సోషలిస్టా? సోక్రటీసా? అనిపిస్తుంది. సౌందర్యమే ఆయనకు అలంకారం, సౌందర్యమే ఆయనకు జీవితం. విమర్శకుడు : కవి శేషేంద్ర నాకెప్పుడూ ఒక ప్రాచ్య మహావిమర్శకునిగా, ఆ తర్వాత అంతటి అభిరూపుడైన గొప్ప కవిగా భాసిస్తారు. విమర్శవ్యాసం అనేసరికి ఆయన వ్యాఖ్యాతృశిరోమణి జయరథునిలా అనిపిస్తారు నాకు. ఆ రచనలో ఎన్ని విన్యాసాలని! సృజనాత్మకవిమర్శలో అందాలు "సాహిత్యకౌముది" శర్మగారి విమర్శసరళికి ఆద్యప్రకృతి. కవిత్వంలోని అందాలను ఆ కళ్ళతోనే చూడాలి. అందులో శ్రీనాథుని కవితాజగన్మోహనరీతిని నిరూపించిన తీరు, శ్రీనాథ పినవీరన జక్కనలు రెండవ కవిత్రయమన్న కొత్త ఊహ, కళా-విజ్ఞానశాస్త్రాల లక్ష్యలక్షణాలను సమన్వయించటం - ఎప్పటికీ నిలిచే వ్యాసాలవి. "స్వర్ణ హంస " నైషధీయచరితంలోని మంత్రశాస్త్రవిశేషాలను వెలికితీసిన మరో సంజీవని. మల్లినాథుణ్ణి చదువుకోలేదని శ్రీనాథుణ్ణి గౌణీకరించారని కొందరికి కోపం వచ్చి కరపత్రాలు అచ్చువేశారు ఆ రోజుల్లో. నిజం నిష్ఠూరంగా ఉండకుంటుందా? రామాయణ రహస్యాలను వివరించే "షోడశి" నిజంగా ఆయన జన్మాంతర సంస్కారసారమే. వాల్మీకీయ హనుమత్సందేశం కాళిదాసు మేఘదూతానికి ఎంత అందంగా నిరూపించారని! త్రిజటాస్వప్నం మాటేమిటి? విమర్శ శబ్దశాసనం కావ్యవిమర్శలో శేషేంద్రశర్మగారు సౌందర్యశిల్పశాస్త్రానికి శబ్దశాసనం చెయ్యాలని ఉద్యమించారు. కుంతకుని వక్రోక్తినీ, మయకోవ్‌స్కీ ఆలంకారికతను, మెఝెలైతిస్ సంప్రదాయనిష్ఠను, కాళిదాస వాల్మీకుల రూపణకౌశలాన్ని ఆధునికపరిభాషలోకి అనువదించే ప్రయత్నం చేశారు. హైదరాబాదుకు వచ్చిన తర్వాత అక్కడి విరుద్ధశక్తుల త్రివేణీసంగమంగా ఆయన వైమర్శికప్రయోగం "కవిసేన మేనిఫెస్టో" అవతరించింది. దాని హృదయం మంచిది. ఆ తర్వాత జరిగిన అనుయాయుల ఆర్భాటం వల్ల అనుకూల ప్రతికూల విమర్శలు చాలానే వెలువడ్డాయి. దాని ప్రతిపాదనలోని కొత్తదనాన్ని అధ్యయన చేయవలసిన ఆవశ్యకత ఇంకా మిగిలే ఉన్నది. దానికి కాలదోషమంటూ ఉండదు. "రక్తరేఖ"లో అడిగే ప్రశ్నలన్నీ విద్యార్థులు మననం చేయదగినంత మౌలికమైనవి. అందుకు అలంకారప్రస్థానాన్ని పునరుజ్జీవింపజేసే ఆయన సమాధానాలన్నీ మౌలికమైనవే. ఆయన "కాలరేఖ" అంతే. తెలుగు సాహిత్యవిమర్శకు శిఖరకేతనం. అందులో స్వర్ణహంసిలోని మార్మికభాషను విడిచి, వర్తమాన భావుకులకు భావభావనను నేర్పారు. అనల్పమైన కల్పనాశిల్పం తొలిరోజులలో మిత్రులతో ఆశుకవిత్వాభ్యాసం ఉండేది. అవధానాల స్వర్ణయుగం ప్రభావం తప్పుతుందా? "ఏమయ్యా! పదియైన, దింక పడుకో!" అంటే, "ఏడ్చావులే ఊరుకో!" అనటం; శార్దూలాన్ని ముందుకు దూకించటం. ఆ ఆశుధారాప్రణయనం ఆయన పద్యశిల్పంలో సమాధిగుణానికి భంగకరం కాలేదు. యౌవనంలో ఉన్నప్పుడు మేథ్యూ ఆర్నాల్డ్ రచన ఆలంబనగా 'సొరాబు' కావ్యం చెప్పారు. అది పఠితలను ఆవేశోద్వేగాలలో ముంచెత్తివేసే ధీరోదాత్తసన్నివేశకల్పనలతో వీరరసోల్బణంగా దువ్వూరి రామిరెడ్డి, ఉమ్రాలీషా కవుల సమ్మోహకమైన శైలిలో పారశీక రూపకోత్ప్రేక్షలతో రమణీయంగా సాగింది. ఇప్పటికీ ఆయన రచనలలో నాకిష్టమైన కావ్యం అది. మధురిమకు మారుపేరు. ఆ తర్వాత వెలసిన "పక్షులు", "మండే సూర్యుడు" అభ్యుదయభావనలో వ్యక్తీకరించిన చిరంజీవికావ్యాలు. "జనవంశం"లో శేషేంద్ర అంతరంగవేదన ధ్వనిస్తుంది. మళ్ళీ మళ్ళీ చదువుతుంటాను - నా గుండె చప్పుళ్ళ కోసం. బ్రతుకు తోటలో బంగారు పాట అర్ధశతాబ్ది శేషేంద్ర కవితల మైమరపించే ద్రాక్షతోటలో నిలిచి, ఏవేవో తీయని పలుకులలో పరిమళించే జ్ఞాపకాల బరువుతో కన్నులు మూసుకొన్నప్పుడు నా స్మృతిపథంలో రెండే – ‘ముత్యాలముగ్గు’లో "నిదురించే తోటలోకి పాట ఒకటి వచ్చింది, కన్నుల్లో నీరు తుడిచి కమ్మటి కల ఇచ్చింది, కొమ్మల్లో పక్షుల్లారా! గగనంలో మబ్బుల్లారా!, నది దోచుకుపోతున్న నావను ఆపండి, రేవు బావురుమంటోందని నావకు చెప్పండి" అన్న గీతికామధుకోశం ఒకటీ, అంతకు ముందు "చెట్టునై పుట్టివుంటే ఏడాదికొక వసంతమన్నా దక్కేది, మనిషినై పుట్టి అదీ కోల్పోయాను" అన్న ముక్తక ముక్తాఫలం ఒకటీ గుప్పున గుబాళించి, విరికన్నెల చిరునవ్వుల వెన్నెల వెలుగులను వెలార్చే ఆ వినిర్మలత్వం నిండునూరేండ్లు చల్లగా వర్ధిల్లాలని మనస్సులోనే ముడుపులు కడతాను. - డా .ఏల్చూరి మురళీధర రావు ('నిదురోయిన పాట' అన్న శీర్షికతో ఒకప్పుడు 'సాక్షి' దినపత్రికలో అచ్చయిన వ్యాసం లిఖితప్రతి.) - గుంటూరు శేషేంద్ర శర్మ గొప్ప కవి అయినా సినిమాలకు పాటలు రాయరు. కాని ముత్యాల ముగ్గు కోసం మొదటి, చివరి పాట రాశారు. అదే అద్భుతమైన ‘నిదురించే తోట లోకి పాట ఒకటి వచ్చింది’. అందులో తరలి వెళ్లిపోయిన భర్తను నావతో పోల్చి ‘రేవు బావురుమంటున్నదని నావకు చెప్పండి’ అని కథానాయిక చేత అనిపించడం శేషేంద్రశర్మ కవితాగాఢతకు నిదర్శనం. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgmx0Q887RI నిదురించే తోటలోకి పాట ఒకటి వచ్చింది కన్నుల్లో నీరు తుడిచి కమ్మటి కల ఇచ్చింది నిదురించే తోటలోకి పాట ఒకటి వచ్చింది కన్నుల్లో నీరు తుడిచి కమ్మటి కల ఇచ్చింది రమ్యంగా కుటీరాన రంగవల్లులల్లింది దీనురాలి గూటిలోన దీపంగా వెలిగింది రమ్యంగా కుటీరాన రంగవల్లులల్లింది దీనురాలి గూటిలోన దీపంగా వెలిగింది శూన్యమైన వేణువులో ఒక స్వరం కలిపి నిలిపింది శూన్యమైన వేణువులో ఒక స్వరం కలిపి నిలిపింది ఆకురాలు అడవికి ఒక ఆమని దయ చేసింది నిదురించే తోటలోకి పాట ఒకటి వచ్చింది కన్నుల్లో నీరు తుడిచి కమ్మటి కల ఇచ్చింది విఫలమైన నా కోర్కెలు వేలాడే గుమ్మంలో ఆశల అడుగులు వినబడి అంతలో పోయాయి విఫలమైన నా కోర్కెలు వేలాడే గుమ్మంలో ఆశల అడుగులు వినబడి అంతలో పోయాయి కొమ్మల్లో పక్షుల్లారా గగనంలో మబ్బుల్లారా నది దోచుకుపోతున్న నావను ఆపండి రేవు బావురుమంటోందని నావకు చెప్పండి నావకు చెప్పండి... నిదురించే తోటలోకి పాట ఒకటి వచ్చింది కన్నుల్లో నీరు తుడిచి కమ్మటి కల ఇచ్చింది చిత్రం : ముత్యాలముగ్గు రచన : గుంటూరు శేషేంద్ర శర్మ గానం : పి.సుశీల సంగీతం : కె.వి.మహదేవన్﻿ : 1975 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgmx0Q887RI '' Sita is Aadi ParaaShakthi : Kundalini Shakthi '' Sundara Kanda is nothing but Kundalini Yoga Valmiki is a Vedic Sage. He wrote the first epic of the human civilization to spread kundalini Yoga Sundara Kanda is nothing but Kundalini Yoga Trijata Swapna in Sundara Kanda is nothing but Gayathri Mantra Sita is Aadi Paraa Shakthi . Hanuman and Ravana are Kundalini Yogis of Samaya and Kaula Paths. Please read Shodasi : Secrets of the Ramayana by Seshendra Sharma ( http://seshendrasharma.weebly.com ) Reviews: www.facebook.com/shodasi/ Sundara Kanda is nothing but Kundalini Yoga Please read : Shodasi : Secrets of the Ramayana Author : Seshendra Sharma http://seshendrasharma.weebly.com ----------------------------- In this path breaking research work , coming after ages after Valmiki penned the first epic of Human Civilisation, Seshendra Sharma analyses that Sundara Kanda is Kundalini Yoga , Maharshi wrote this Epic to spread Kundalini Yoga among the masses of his times. For Reviews : www.facebook.com/shodasi/ Contact : Saatyaki S/o Seshendra Sharma saatyaki@gmail.com , +91 9441070985 , 7702964402 Greetings I logged in with my facebook credentials and created Gunturu Seshendra Sharma , Poet , my father’s profile in poets category. But when I log out and search for this profile in that section I do not find it. Please fix this snag and post it in poets category. This is for your kind information my father (http://seshedrasharma.weebly.com ) is scholar -poet with global repute and stature. Thanks / Regards Gunturu Seshendra Sarma, the well-known poet, critic and scholar of unfathomable depth, has to his credit quite a number of books in Telugu as well as English. A keen intellect and a lucid exponent of the intricacies in Samskrit literature, the author brought out a treatise on Ramayana. The book also reveals the symbolism in our epics and shows the spirit behind. According to the author, Sage Valmiki has observed Ramayana as though it is a story of a dynasty in its outward appearance. But when the story part is kept aside, the hidden secrets of the Mantrasastra come out. Valmiki’s Ramayana is full of Vedic literature, language and usages. Ramayana can be appreciated from three angles. The poetic beauty, the historicity and the secret meaning of mother Parasakti. Later Upanishads have taken Valmiki Ramayana as the way to the Mantrasastra. Rama’s wife Sita is considered as Parasakti. In Devi Bhagavatham Sita is described as Goddess Gayatri. The author has taken unusual pains and quoted Vedic dictations which are literally taken by Valmiki in his Ramayana. Thus it has been a product of Vedas and the usages in Ramayana and the words used therein and the similies adopted by Valmiki speak inexplicably the secret of Mother Lalita in his stories. The author has given and attached a very great significance for Sundarakanda in Ramayana. The author has quoted numerous quotations from Smrithis and Srithis to establish that Sundarakanda is beautiful because Anjaneya the Jeeva has seen Sita the Parasakti. Hence this canto is so styled as Sundara. According to the author “Sita” means “Kundalini.” Hanuman has seen Sita while she was sitting on the ground. Ground means Earth. Earth denotes Mooladharam. The serpent Kundalini stays in this. Thus it is symbolised as Sita sat on the ground. Hanuman the Yogi has the vision of Kundalini in Sita. With the aid of Ida and Pingala, Kundalini travels in Sushumna through spinal cord crossing the six fluxes, and finally reaching Sahasraram. This again speaks of “Shodasi.” Rama is a beautiful man. He is having a Sundari in Sita (a beautiful woman). The descriptions are beautiful in this canto. Thus it is synonymous with “Soundaryalahari” of Sankaracharya. The author expressed that Mahabharata is a reflection of Ramayana in all the cause, origin and delivery. Innumerable similarities are quoted from both Valmiki and Vyasa to prove that the usages, style and similies are almost similar in both the epics. He compares Vyasa’s “Nalacharitam” with Sundarakanda of Valmiki in the vision of Srividya. The author further argues that Kalidasa’s “Meghasandesam” is only an imitation of Valmiki. The flight of Anjaneya in search of Sita is the basis for Kalidasa’s “Meghasandesam.” Both Sita and the Yaksha’s wife are described as “Syamas” – meaning in the middle of youth. The duration of separation is one year in both the cases. Ultimately the author said that “Meghasandesam” is the offspring of Ramayana, with yearning to see Parasakti. The author has taken the readers in his book to that sublime beauty where there is no further argument, than to enjoy the flow of citations with their intrinsic meaning and full of scientific vision. His unsurpassed knowledge in Mantrasastra has enabled him to pass dictums vivisecting the symbolic mysticisms into splinters and handing the kernel of truth under each word, usage, and application. He deserves all praise for this meritorious contribution to our literature. -Triveni Journal ----------- e- Book : http://kinige.com/book/Shodasi+Secrets+of+the+Ramayana Author : http://seshendrasharma.weebly.com www.facebook.com/shodasi/ Category:Blog posts